Second Impressions
by CaroAmy
Summary: Amy and Sonic meet for the first time at a dinner party. Neither are famous and both are looking for someone interesting to talk to. A friendship could easly begin that night, helping both become better and happier individuals. Oneshot


She looked into the mirror and held her breath for ten seconds. Then, she splashed her face with ice cold water and let the water run down her chin, falling onto her taupe colored dress. The corner of her eyes had black smudges of makeup. _Probably my eyeliner. _Ever so slowly, she opened her clutch and took out a small bottle of make-up remover. As slowly as before she began removing her make-up until every last smudge was gone. With a tissue she patted her skin dry and looked into the mirror. Just as pretty and fragile as she had been before. Five minutes had passed. She reopened her clutch and removed from inside foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. With a steady hand she began reapplying her makeup. Looking at herself she realized she had forgotten something. She looked inside her clutch and found her blush. It was the softest hue of pink, discrete. Once she had finished applying it she put all of her items into the bag once again only to remove her perfume. After a single spray she put it back into her clutch. Looking at herself once more in the mirror she saw how calm she looked. Ten minutes had passed. A woman came into the bathroom, giggling. Without a sigh, she made her way to the door. Her silver heels clicking at every step, her earrings swaying with every move.

She reentered the restaurant, the sound of dull chit-chat invading her ears. Her steps precise and elegant, her head held high, she made her way back to the dinner table where ten other people were engaged in trivial conversations. She arrived just in time to hear a young fox, who was wearing too much hair gel, conclude a story about a co-worker who had had a conversation with some model over Twitter. _Right, because you can have a conversation with someone with only 140 characters_. She sat down silently, placed her napkin on her lap, and gracefully sipped on her rosini. As the rest of the table laughed politely at some idiotic pun, she checked her watch. _Fifteen minutes_. The hedgehog sitting beside her gently touched her shoulder and edged closer.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She gently smiled and nodded. "You excused yourself a while ago, so I just wondered if you had felt ill."

"No need to worry, I'm fine. It just took me awhile to find the way to the bathroom."

Despite her smile and the glow in her eyes the young hedgehog still looked skeptical. _Can he read through me? _For the next few minutes she pretended to be engrossed in the conversation, but her interest had diverged across the room. She was observing a couple, perhaps celebrating their anniversary, who seemed too quiet to be happy.

"What do you think? Amy?" someone from across the table said. The hedgehog sitting next to her touched her leg, bringing her attention back to the table. Quickly she focused on the person sitting in front of her, who seemed to be expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry. I was still thinking. I just can't decide!" Amy said with a laugh. The cat in front of her smiled and replied,

"Oh I understand. It's such a hard choice. The two names are wonderful aren't they? My cocker spaniel must have the perfect name. Cookie is adorable, but so is Barbie. Mostly because Barbie is clever!"

_Barbie is clever? Why on Earth are we talking about dog names? Especially a cocker spaniel… _She suppressed an eye roll and instead focused on her drink. After another sip, Amy left the tinniest bit of pink liquid inside the glass. She proceeded to eat the strawberry when it became clear that everyone was going to move to the bar. _This is my move. _

"Barbara, thank you so much for inviting me along. I had a delightful time, but I'm afraid I can't stay for drinks. I have to finish that report I told you about," she said with an apologetic smile. The young woman that was sitting next to her smiled back.

"Don't worry Amy. I am so glad you came. Are you sure you can't stay for just one drink at the bar?"

"I'm afraid I can't. Next time I will definitely clear my schedule though."

"Oh you must! These evenings are so much fun and I want you to meet all of my friends so that we can all do this more often. Thank you for coming."

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you. If you'll excuse me," she got up, smiled at the people bidding their goodbyes to her, and walked to the front of the restaurant where she could retrieve her coat. After stepping outside into the chilly night she considered walking home. _Except… I'm wearing heels..._With a shake of the head she dialed for a taxi. Five minutes.

"Couldn't decide huh?" A familiar voice asked her as she put her phone back into her clutch.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked confused.

"The name, for the dog. That was… a nice save considering you had no idea what Kendra was talking about."

"Oh, that. Let's just say I've had practice."

"You've had practice?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. For the first time Amy took a close look at the man who had sat next to her. Blue hair, forest green eyes, tall, simple but elegant black suite without a tie, probably only three years older than her. Twenty-five, she'd guess.

"Yes. I'm glad I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I dislike cocker spaniels."

"Sounds like you more than dislike them."

"Let's just say that when one bites you on the lip when you're four, you take a special hating to them." The hedgehog chuckled. _He has a nice smile. Smiles with his eyes too_.

"How long have you worked with Barbara for?"

"I thought she said that when she introduced me to all of you?"

"Well… you weren't the only one dozing off and pretending to be interested tonight. Reminds me of high school actually."

"Oh, you were _that _guy," she teased.

"What do you mean _that _guy? I was a fairly good student mind you! But that's neither here nor there. How about an answer?"

"Just a year. We're not particularly close. I'm afraid I wasn't listening when she introduced you. How do you know her?"

"How about I reintroduce you? Hello, my name is Sonic and I'm twenty-five years old. I studied athletics at university and lived in the same dorm as Barbara during my first year. I am a runner and am going to compete in the olympics next year."

It began drizzling and the taxi hadn't arrived. Amy glanced at the road in front of her and wondered if she was going to get home soaked.

"Yes, Sonic. I vaguely remember Barbara telling me. Runner huh? Guess that's not as boring as working in the advertising industry."

A taxi approached the sidewalk in front of Amy. She signaled to him to wait.

"I'm sorry, this is my taxi. You should head back inside, it's starting to rain," Amy suggested.

"The plan was to keep you company until you got a way of getting home. A _mademoiselle_ shouldn't be left outside alone while she waits for a taxi. Especially when she looks this beautiful. But, I don't feel like going back inside. I'll just walk home. Hope we meet again, Ames," Sonic said with a side smile. Amy couldn't help but shyly smile back, both at the compliment and at the attractive hedgehog in front of her.

"Maybe. Good-night, thanks for the company."

She got into the taxi and seconds after she was on her way home. Her feet didn't hurt despite having spent three hours in heels. Her makeup wasn't flaking, her dress was immaculate. Three hours of boredom, but she had been on her best behavior. No eye rolls, no sighs, no frowns, and most importantly no sarcasm. Somehow those three hours became justified, or so something told her. Maybe it had to do with Sonic. Or maybe it had to do with something completely unrelated. She wasn't sure. What she was sure of, though, was that she could not wait to have a cup of tea and go to bed. _Thank God I finished that report earlier today_.

* * *

This is originally an original oneshot, but I thought I could change a few things and make it a Sonic/Amy oneshot. If I do continue it I'll continues writing my original piece, just thought it would be fun to try making it a Sonic fan-fic.


End file.
